Oddjob
Oddjob is a henchman for Auric Goldfinger, and the secondary antagonist of the James Bond film Goldfinger. He is a fierce opponent for James Bond but mute. He is primarily known for his steel-rimmed hat, which he uses as a deadly throwing projectile. History Movie At the beginning, Oddjob enters Bond's hotel suite, knocks out James Bond and kills Jill Masterson by covering her in gold paint. During Golfinger's game of golf with James Bond, Oddjob assists Goldfinger as his caddie as well as helping him cheating. When Bond later tricks Goldfinger, the latter orders Oddjob to give him a demonstration of his strength. Oddjob then uses his steel rimmed heat to sever the head of a nearby marble statue. When Bond won the golf game, Oddjob crushed a golf ball with his strength. While Bond and Tilly Masterson sneak around Goldfinger's facility at night, Oddjob used his hat to kill Masterson in the forest, then briefly captures Bond. The agent escapes but is then captured again after a car chase through the compund. Later, Oddjob kills Mr. Solo after the latter disagrees to be a part of Goldfinger's scheme to attack Fort Knox. He then drives the car containing the corpse on a junkyard and presses it into a cube, destroying any evidence. At the battle for Fort Knox, Goldfinger locks Bond, Oddjob and Kisch in the gold vault with an atomic bomb from China. Kisch tries to disarm the bomb but Oddjob tosses him to his death, ensuring that Goldfinger's plan succeeds. A brutal fight erupts between the two: Oddjob throws his hat, but Bond ducks and it misses. However, even without the hat Oddjob proves to be incredibly powerful and almost unstoppable: he takes a gold brick to the chest, and it just bounces off him without even irritating him, and he even endures a block of wood to the face twice without a single expression except for a calm smile. He also uses his superhuman strength as well, throwing Bond about the room several times. Bond and Oddjob fight a deadly battle and Bond eventually gets hold of Oddjob's hat - this is the only time Oddjob shows anything close to fear - and throws it, but Oddjob calmly ducks and it wedges between two bars. Oddjob goes to retrieve it but, when he puts his hand on the steel rim of the hat, Bond ends the fight by electrocuting Oddjob when he tries to get his hat from being stuck. Animated Series Oddjob later reappears on the animated series James Bond Jr. as a recurring foe to the title character, who is the teenage nephew of the famous superspy. Here Oddjob is dramatically different, he wears "Hip Hop" style clothing and can speak. Gallery OddjobCaddie.png|Oddjob as Goldfinger's caddie OddjobCapturesBond.png|Oddjob captures Bond OddjobShootsSolo.png|Oddjob kills Mr. Solo BondOddjobFight.png|Oddjob fights James Bond OddjobDeath.png|Oddjob's death Oddjob Fight| Category:007 Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:War Criminals Category:Military Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness